


Quiero Ser Mamá

by Anaidam



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaidam/pseuds/Anaidam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un fin de semana de chicas, Bella viene con segundas intenciones. ¿Qué opina Edward?. Edward POV.<br/>Historia registrada</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1_¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, CIELITO?

Isabella y yo llevamos once años juntos y nos casamos hace tres. Ella tiene treinta y un años y yo estoy  punto de cumplir los treinta y tres. Es profesora de inglés en un instituto de las afueras y yo soy bombero. Ambos tenemos plazas fijas, por lo tanto nuestra vida es estable a todas luces.

Nos consideramos afortunados porque hemos alcanzado una estabilidad bastante pronto. Una conclusión a la que llegábamos a través de las comparaciones, claro está. Emmet y Rose estaban todavía luchando por tenerla, y nos consta lo duro que es estar entre aguas.

El trabajo de Rose en una revista de moda, esta poco menos que sujeto a las directrices de una jefa caprichosa que la tiene como becaria, tras ir y venir en varios trabajos en su campo, está en un lugar en el que esperaba que se convirtiera en uno que durara más que los anteriores, y en el cual quiere quedarse para sacar provecho de la enorme experiencia que supondría una revista de tirada internacional.

Emmet, por su parte, está preparándose para las oposiciones de bombero, cuando yo lo hice él trabajaba con su padre en un taller mecánico y no quería hacer otra cosa que eso, pero cuando su padre murió, el socio se quedó con todo largándolo de allí con una mano delante y otra detrás. Su padre fue tan confiado cuando abrieron el negocio que lo dejó todo en manos del socio, el cual, aprovechándose de la ignorancia del padre de Emmet, lo puso todo a su nombre. Esto había pasado hacía dos años, y entonces mi amigo se planteó entrar al cuerpo.

Los chicos habíamos tenido un fin de semana de rabos, si, de esos que te dejan lleno de risas, colmado de estupideces dichas y oídas y con una resaca de campeonato, de las que duran tres días.

Emmet siempre dice que son necesarios para no perder nuestra posición en esta vida. Está convencido de que explotamos demasiado el lado emocional al lado de las chicas, y que a veces perdemos el norte.

Estábamos tumbados  en las hamacas de la enorme piscina de Jasper. Siendo inspector de Sanidad y propietario , junto con su mujer Alice, de una de las mejores Clínicas Veterinarias de toda la ciudad, la casa, un enorme mansión de tres pisos con gimnasio, habitación de juegos, piscina de interior y exterior y un Spa, además de las enormes y espectaculares estancias del resto del hogar, no desentonaba con el sueldo que ingresaba en la cuenta corriente, si además añadíamos que Alice heredó una barbaridad de dinero de unas tías abuelas ricas que vivían en una austeridad que rozaba la indigencia.

En el momento en que las chicas entraron con su gorgojeo agudo y habitual en el jardín, nosotros disfrutábamos de un zumo hipervitaminado que Jasper había  mandado hacer a Jenny, una de las chicas del servicio. Era necesario para ir despejando la mente del fin de semana de cervezas, copas, baloncesto, automovilismo, póquer y puros…si, esto último es porque Emmet se empeña en que nos metamos en un roll de machos completo, su opinión es que nuestro amariconamiento es exponencial con el tiempo, por esto la habitación de juegos llevaba con las ventanas abiertas desde las seis de la mañana que la habíamos abandonado, y Rudy, que forma parte del servicio de la casa, tenía  una orden de desinfectarla  para no dejar evidencias de la madrugada que pasamos allí encerrados como hombres auténticos.

—Declaro clausurado el fin de semana de los rabos. —Emmet pronunció solemne.

—¡¡Huhaaa!!—Jasper y yo terminamos con el grito de Guerra haciendo el gesto con el puño como cuando ganas algo.

—¡¡Aquí están nuestros maravillosos hombres!!—La voz de Rose se adelantó a su cuerpos.

—¿Nos habéis echado de menos?—Alice con su etéreo cuerpo de hada llegó hasta su marido y se subió en el regazo de un Jasper poco preparado.

—¡Ouch!

—Perdona cari, ¿te he hecho daño?—Le besó en la boca sin dejarle pronunciarse sobre el machacamiento de hombría que acababa de sufrir.

En previsión de lo visto me senté para esperar a mi preciosa y calmada mujer. Sabía que era difícil que la locura le embargara como a Alice y que su hiperactividad no era contagiosa, pero cada vez que pasaban un fin de semana de brujas, todas venían algo infectadas de las personalidades de las otras, lo que era una lástima es que la paz de mi mujer no se les pegara un poquito al resto, era más probable que fuera al revés, la a veces soberbia de Rose y la locura de Alice, actuaban como genes dominantes.

—Hola preciosa. — Ella se sentó entre mis piernas, en el hueco que le dejé en la hamaca y me abracé a ella inspirando su olor a dulces magdalenas de chocolate y vainilla… el olor de Bella me hacía adicto a ella.

—¿Cómo ha ido el fin de semana?—Bella se volvió abrazando sus piernas y brazos a mi cuerpo, pegándose a mi como si estuviéramos solos, y lanzando su boca en un beso de bienvenida que reactivó mis instintos primitivos.

—Bien…—susurré. —Pero veo que a ti mejor, vienes muy dispuesta. —Ronroneé contra su boca mientras apreté  mi polla contra ella en un movimiento  discreto.

—Ejem… ¡Nosotros nos vamos!—Emmet estaba de pies con Rose colgada de su cuello y una mirada de adoración a su marido, obvia.

—¿Nos vemos…—Jasper dejó la pregunta incompleta, se levantó de la hamaca y pegó a Alice a su cuerpo. — Nos llamamos. — Aseveró quitando importancia a todo con un gesto facial.

—Vale…— Yo por mi parte tenía ganas de irme también, Bella me había calentado a pesar de la resaca que pensaba iba a desarrollar durante esa tarde de domingo. Pero era extraño, en estas situaciones solíamos quedarnos a cenar en casa de Jasper y Alice desenganchándonos de la no realidad que creábamos ese fin de semana, y a eso de la media noche nos íbamos cada uno a su casa.

—Y nosotros también. — Bella se pronunció desenredándose de mi cuerpo y levantándose para tenderme la mano con una sonrisa…nada dulce por cierto.

Tragué duro y notando los primeros efectos de su presencia me levanté, me puse las gafas de sol de nuevo  y tras una despedida, la más breve de la historia, nos montamos en el coche.

—¿Cómo está Kate?— Arranqué mientras le pregunté a Bella por la amiga a la que habían ido a visitar.

—Está pletórica con su niña Ed…—Pronunció soñadora mientras miraba al frente. —Tiene una pequeñita preciosa, con sus ojitos grandes y redondos, su boquita de piñón…

—¿Ya está recuperada del parto?— Salí despacio por el camino que llegaba hasta la carretera principal.

—Bueno, tiene algunas secuelas, ya sabes. —Rodó los ojos pero sin perder la sonrisa. — Un parto es duro, imagínate sacar tres kilos de personita por…ahí.

—Ya ya…—Traté de evitar la imagen a toda costa sin lograrlo, a veces las especificaciones de Bella me traían imágenes mentales poco agradables.

—¿Y habéis salido algo?

—Nooo…¿Cómo crees?, Kate estaba agotada con los quehaceres de la niña, cada vez que le da el pecho es una maravillosa locura, se tiene que sacar leche, luego darle a ella, el eructito, otra vez darle…—Bella y su dulzura explicaban con devoción autentica el proceso de la lactancia y yo estaba un poco extraño, además de sentir un picazón en la piel cuando llegó a la parte en la que mencionó: grietas en los pezones.

Fue escalofriante pensar que ahí, precisamente en ese lugar que a mí me volvía loco lamer a Bella, tuviera…¡¡grietas!!…Definitivamente desconecté parcialmente de la cháchara tranquila y feliz que Bella llevó durante el camino. Contaba cosas que solo provocaban sufrimiento y alteración de la vida, enfados y falta de sueño, pero lo hacía como si estuviera relatando un cuento de Hans Christian Andersen, porque incluso cuando se refería a la niña directamente, hacía vocecitas y arrullos.

Cuando llegamos a casa a mí la libido me había bajado por los suelos. Todo lo que prometía el beso húmedo y el roce exquisito de la piscina se había quedado allí, en la piscina. Dios…no quería verle los pezones a mi mujer… ¿y si se le había contagiado?…o peor…¿y si con mis lamidas provocaba esas grietas en ellos? Abrí la puerta del piso con un escalofrío recorriendo mi columna vertebral. Bella entró detrás de mí.

—Ed cielo…¡Te has quemado toda la espalda!—¿Cómo lo había visto?, si llevaba la camiseta puesta.

Sentí su mano fría, como siempre, en el centro de la misma y siseé, del gusto que me provocaba su fresquito en ella y de lo incómodo que era el roce de la camiseta de algodón.

—Me quedé un rato dormido en la hamaca esta mañana. —Levanté las cejas sin mirarle mientras dejaba las llaves de casa en la mesa de  la entrada.

—¿Y la crema? Ed, eres blanco como la leche en polvo, no es posible que te hagas el machito con tus amigos en esas cosas porque ellos tienen un color de piel diferente.

No por favor, aquí venía una reprimenda.

—Se me olvidó, no tenía intenciones de quedarme en la hamaca pero…

—Siempre que salgas al sol tendrías que echarte, pedirle a los chicos que te den en la espalda. — Era cierto, tenía la crema en la bolsa de protección 40, pero no me atreví en todo el fin de semana a decirles nada, Emmet estaba muy pesado con eso del amariconamiento, y pasaba de ser el centro de sus burlas.

—No volverá a pasar. —Me volví y con un puchero en los labios me acerqué a ella mientras dejaba la bolsa en el suelo.

Le abracé y uní mi boca a la suya pidiendo perdón de una manera muda.

—Ve a la cama, te voy a dar crema, desprendes un calor infernal. —Dijo cuándo se despegó de mi boca.

Obediente como soy, me desnudé completamente y me tumbé en la cama boca abajo.

Esperando a Bella casi me quedo dormido, el alcohol en cantidades ingentes, cuatro horas de sueño y una siesta a pleno sol durante la mañana tenían ese efecto en mí. Pero sentí cómo la cama se hundía y me despejé.

Noté a Bella ponerse a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y el frío de la crema cayendo sobre mi espalda. Siseé al contacto.

—Tontito tontito…siempre igual…—Sus manos frías calmaron mi espalda conforme el masaje comenzó. Sentí el calor de su entrepierna cuando se inclinó hacia delante para llegar a mis hombros, y el tacto de mi trasero me indicó que…¿estaba desnuda?…gemí, porque mi polla vibró con la sensación.

—Preciosa…—Susurré ladeando la cabeza, la persiana estaba echada y solo pasaba la luz por los agujeros de esta, creando un ambiente de penumbras ya que el sol impactaba directamente en la ventana.

—Mmmm—Continuó moviendo sus manos y rozando un poco más su centro contra mi culo. Volví a gemir, la pregunta realmente iba a ser retórica.

—Estás desnuda…

—Ahá…—Su respuesta fue un lamento acompañado de otro roce,  llamada directa a mi pene que saltó contra el colchón demandándome espacio.

De repente perdido entre sus roces, su masaje y la vibración del colchón que estaba convencido de que lo provocaba mi amiguito alborotado, escuché un ruido fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué se escucha?—Levanté la cabeza de mi letargo erótico.

—La olla…—Ronroneó en mi oído como si formara parte de su juego.

—¿Has puesto la olla?— Mi confusión era plena.

—Para cenar. Puré. — Tuve que ahogar una carcajada contra la almohada, ella era previsora, en los momentos que menos te lo esperabas, en otros un desastre completo.

Me relajé, las manos de Bella acariciaron mis costados, y en unos minutos dejé de escuchar el sonido sibilante de la olla para llenar mis oídos con los jadeos bajos de Bella y las fricciones de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Apostaba un brazo y no lo perdía, a que estaba mojada en esa parte que no hacía más que rozarme una y otra vez.

—¿Me dejas darme la vuelta preciosa?—Pregunté en un tono ronco.

—Claro. — Se apoyó en sus rodillas y volteé para verla en todo su esplendor.

Su cuerpo níveo, suave, sus marcadas caderas, sus pequeños pero preciosos pechos que copaban mis manos con su tacto magnético, su sexo completamente depilado excepto por una línea fina y corta  de vello vertical, su melena oscura a un lado del cuello, ese cuello largo fino y suave, y su cara, la boca entreabierta, con los labios llenos, rojos y los ojos entrecerrados, estaba excitada, y yo quería comprobarlo por mí mismo.

—Creo que lo de la crema era una treta para llevarme a esto. — Lancé despacio mi mano hacia su cuerpo y tras rozar su abdomen plano con el dedo índice, arrastré el movimiento hasta su pubis, para adentrarme en su cálido y húmedo sexo despacio, haciendo que se contorneara a mi toque. Era hermoso ver como se arqueaba con mis movimientos sobre ella.

Mi otra mano se disparó hacia sus pechos, acunando primero uno y luego el otro entre mi palma, erizando sus pezones con mi pulgar juguetón. Me mordí el labio cuando gimió, y abrió los ojos para clavarlos en los míos.

Se movió felina sobre mí y retiro mi mano de su entrepierna para colocarse sobre mi erecto y preparado sexo. Con mi  mano húmeda de sus jugos acaricié su pezón y al echarse sobre mi cuerpo para comenzar a frotarse contra mí, alcancé su dura cúspide, empapada de ella con la boca. Podría morir amamantándome de su néctar a través de sus pechos, me volvía loco probarla así.

La sujeté por las caderas en su balanceo, mi excitación estaba alcanzando cotas muy altas con su fricción. El calor de su sexo y sus resbaladizos labios hacían estragos sobre mi erección que, dura como una roca, clamaba por perderse entre sus pliegues.

—¿Quieres entrar?—Pronunció coqueta y extasiada en mi oído rompiendo un beso infernal.

—Dios Bella…—Jadeé. —Cuando quieras nena, tú mandas.

Su gemido agudo atravesó mis sentidos. Y mi pelvis comenzó a alzarse para aumentar la presión en nuestros sexos.

—Ahora Ed…te necesito ahora…—Rogó en un lamento.

—Álzate preciosa. —Susurré a su oído mientras extendía la mano hacia la mesilla.

—No…déjame debajo…—Dijo jadeando mientras seguía rozándome con su caliente entrepierna.

Hicimos un cambio de posiciones rápido, y me posicioné entre sus piernas, apoyado en mis codos y besando su boca, su mentón su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Me das un segundo?—Susurré.

—No…—Jadeó. —Así Edward…sin nada…—Dijo completamente abandonada y a mí me bizquearon los ojos.

—Pero nena…—Me quedé parado.

—Hazme caso, Ed…—Rogó abrazando sus piernas a mi cintura y creando movimientos circulares y extasiantes sobre mi polla que solo pensaba en entrar…bueno, ella no pensaba, solo se dejaba guiar hacia ese húmedo camino del placer.

—Dijimos que nada de marcha atrás hace tiempo. —Insistí. Pero sus movimientos en mi erección me estaban haciendo perder la cordura.

—Entra y fóllame Ed, entra en mí y córrete dentro. —Pidió en un jadeo mientras apretó su sexo contra el mío haciéndome perder el raciocinio. Joder, me hablaba así y me volvía loco.

Dios, correrse dentro, sin nada, iba a correrme fuera solo de pensarlo. Ella ahuecó sus piernas y con su mano colocó la punta de mi miembro en su entrada, haciendo que simplemente empujando su sexo, abrazara con calor y  arrullos mi pene dispuesto y duro. Siseé de gusto.

—OH… nena…Dios…Bella. —Entré y salí despacio dos, tres, cuatro veces acostumbrándome a su resbaladiza y acogedora vagina.

—Que rico…Ahhh!… —Sus jadeos no hacían más que incentivarme.

—No sé si duraré mucho nena…— Le hablé contra la boca.

Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de hundirme en ella apretándome contra su tope, necesitaba clavarme sin contención, sentirla de nuevo sin barreras, toda su textura, estaba a punto de correrme. Apreté las nalgas tratando de frenar mi instinto cavernícola de empalarla una y otra vez, pero sus gemidos no ayudaban.

—Hazlo Ed…hazlo amor, fóllame, hasta el fondo. — Mierda…no podía ser que me hablara así…Un resorte en mi mente hizo que el cuerpo fuera solo hasta el fondo, sintiendo como las bolas golpeaban su trasero, sus piernas se agarraron a mí como si fuéramos a saltar de algún lado alto, y eso parecía, porque la fricción contra sus paredes estaba siendo una auténtica locura, tanto que sentí la adrenalina previa a hacer un salto de puenting y cuando comencé a notar los espasmos de las mismas pensé que me iba a quedar gilipollas para siempre.

—Ed…me voy a…

—Si…nena…vamos…—Apreté los dientes y puse todo mi empeño en seguir estoqueándola hasta el fondo, joder… ¡sí!

Gritó mi nombre y sus paredes me ordeñaron sin piedad, creando un orgasmo sin parangón.

—¡¡Bella!!… — Pensé que me quedaría tonto perdido después de esto. Estaba convencido de que el cerebro se me había drenado con el esperma que había eyaculado.

Sudorosos, jadeantes, extasiados, saciados. Yo colapsado y pegado a su cuerpo, tratando de controlar las respiraciones. Así quedamos durante por lo menos cinco minutos. Sintiendo cómo los coletazos residuales de su orgasmo, apretaban de vez en cuando mi pene sensible y causándome respingones cada poco.

—Nena…ha sido…—Dije a su oído mientras jugaba con su carne blandita entre mis dientes.

—Una pasada…—Terminó ella. —Mierda…

—¿Qué?—Levanté la cabeza del hueco de su cuello y la miré asustado.

—La olla. —Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Eh?—Fue como si hablara en alemán.

—La-o-lla. —Dijo tratando de moverse de mi interior haciéndome sisear de nuevo por su movimiento—. ¿Puedes ir a apagarla…por favor…?—Hizo un puchero y me despegué de ella.

—¿En serio?… ¿yo?—Le  miré sorprendido. —La has puesto tú. — Acusé incapaz de levantarme.

—Para que cenemos los dos. — Se puso en su lado de la cama y levantó las piernas hacia arriba como si fuera a ponerse a hacer yoga o algo así.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú?—Le devolví los pucheros. Después del masaje, mis pocas horas de dormir, y la descarga monumental que había hecho, era como imposible levantarme de la cama, lo del sueño tras un orgasmo es un hecho probado y científico. — ¿Qué haces?

—¿Yo?— Se había dado la vuelta sobre el cabecero y ahora apoyaba las piernas verticales sobre la pared del mismo. — Si apagas la olla te lo cuento…—Se mordió el labio y bajó los párpados en ese gesto que sabía me podía.

La olla hacía un ruido como si estuviera a punto de ser lanzada al espacio.

—Edward, va a explotar. —Me dijo advirtiéndome.

—Tiene una válvula de seguridad. —Le devolví. —No entiendo que haces así.

—Apágala por fa. —Rogó de nuevo con el puchero gigante.

—Soy un desgraciado. —Dije levantándome de la cama como si en verdad pesara mil toneladas y fui hasta la cocina para apagar la dichosa olla.

Agradecido de vivir en un piso de tres habitaciones y no en una casa de tres plantas como Jasper…aunque bien pensado, Jasper no se preocupa de que la olla estuviera encendida mientras echa el polvazo del siglo.

Volví  a la cama y me tumbé con la cabeza en la almohada sin dejar de observar la extraña postura de mi mujer.

—Tienes un marido que vale un Potosí. —Le dije antes de besarle. —Dime… ¿Qué estás haciendo así?—Dirigí mi vista a sus piernas.

—Quiero ser mamá.


	2. #2_ ¡TÚ, JODIDA OLLA!

El cuerpo se me quedó rígido. Un calor abrasante lleno de paranoias que englobaban pezones agrietados y horas sin dormir arrasó mi mente como un huracán. Tragué varias veces mirando al techo. Mi mujer estaba a mi lado en esa extraña posición mientras mi vida se ponía patas arriba.

—Mamá…—Eso implicaba irremediablemente que mi nombre dejaría de ser Edward para convertirse en…Papá…

—Ed…

—Bella. —Me senté en la cama cortándole cualquier cosa más que pudiera decir para aumentar un cabreo que se estaba fraguando en algún sitio de mi interior.

Me levanté y desnudo comencé a pasear por la habitación, la cual no era muy grande y creaba paseos restrictivos y poco liberadores. Desnudo salí al pasillo y comencé a andar y desandar ese espacio, introduciéndome en la habitación y completando mis pasos. Me había corrido dentro, poseído por mi locura lujuriosa de rozarme con ella sin barreras y descargarme sin salir de su cuerpo, sin plantearme nada más. Esperando que no estuviera en esos días en los que se supone que una mujer es más…

—¿Estás en esos días?— Las palabras brotaron solas, me paré a los pies de la cama y froté mi cara. Ya no sentía el entumecimiento de mis piernas por el sexo que acabábamos de practicar, algo que no sabía definir había barrido con toda esa sensación.

Bella trató de mirarme pero dada su posición el cuello no le daba para mucho más que para soslayarme.

—Dios Bella…¡Deja de hacer eso!... —Extendí las manos frustrado porque ella no cedía en su posición extraña.

—No puedo…Es para que los espermatozoides tengan mejor acceso a mi óvulo.

—¡¡¿¿Eh!!??— Arañé mi cuero cabelludo con las pocas uñas que tenía y sentí como mi presión intraocular aumentaba. — ¿Qué es para qué?— Me quedé estático, los pies se pegaron al suelo de parqué y no podía moverlos.

—Es una posición que ayuda gracias a la gravedad…

—¿Gravedad?—Estaba convencido que la mecha de la bomba interna se había prendido, no había vuelta atrás. — ¡Gravedad la de esta situación!— Grité. No me lo podía creer, sin hablar siquiera una sola vez de bebés en nuestra vida, Bella estaba transportando mis espermatozoides, lujuriosos y ajenos a todo esto hacia su… ¿óvulo?

—Ed cielo…

—No…Ni Ed cielo, ni nube, ni amor, ni corazón…¡Ed tormenta es lo que hay ahora!— caminé a los pies de la cama dando una zancada a un lado y otra a otro hasta pararme de nuevo en el mismo lugar. —¡¡Y baja las piernas por el amor de Dios!!

—No puedo Ed. — Estaba tan tranquila, sin variar su posición.

—¿No crees que deberíamos hablar antes de ayudarles en esa empresa?... —tiré de mi pelo con fuerza, pensando en levantarla y sentarla en el váter para que la amiga gravedad nos ayudara en el otro sentido.

—¿No quieres ser padre?—Su dulce voz calmada llegó a mi enturbiada mente.

—No lo sé Bella…—Respiré hondo. — Solo sé que esta conversación no la podemos tener así, tú con mis mini Edwards dentro y en esa postura. — Me tapé la boca con desesperación, ahogando un grito de maricona total. — Baja las piernas por favor. —Rogué lloriqueando y me fui al salón, desnudo, ardiendo, porque la espalda y la quemadura del sol estaba empezando a picar, y con el calor del desmoronamiento por todo mi ser.

No podía ser cierto, no podía estar en este estado después de haber tenido sexo loco y rudo con mi mujer. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación? De alguna manera me sentía engañado. Sentado en el sofá de cuero con mis pelotas apoyadas en el frío cuero esperé a que Bella llegara al salón. Soplé, me apoyé en el respaldo, arrastré mis dedos por el pelo, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme. ¿Padres?...Pero si teníamos un viaje programado a Jamaica en tres meses… ¿Y qué pasaba con el coche que nos íbamos a comprar?, en un Audi R8spider no cabía una silla de bebé…El castillo de Naipes se caía poco a poco y a mí me entraron unas tremendas ganas de gritar.

Me levanté de nuevo y fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua con hielos que me congelara el cerebro, estaba convencido de que una apoplejía iba a sobrevenir por tanto pensar. Miré la olla mientras sacaba el vaso del armario.

—Traidora…—Susurré en su dirección. —Deberías haber avisado antes…—Apreté los dientes y dirigí mi odio de una manera ilógica hacia ella. — Pspspspsps…—La imité absurdamente y me sentí todavía más imbécil

El vaso de agua helada me provocó un dolor en la frente que me hizo dejar de pensar durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué no venía Bella?

Me asomé a la puerta de la cocina, la de la habitación seguía abierta al final del pasillo y podía ver sus piernas sobre la pared. Gemí lastimosamente.

Ya estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, frente a un plato de puré. Escuché durante toda la tarde cómo Bella con una parsimonia imperiosa canturreaba sin menearse de su posición, la cual estaba convencido de que le estaba provocando que se le durmieran las piernas, para luego darse una ducha larga y demorarse en el baño durante por lo menos una hora. La observé impasible mientras con su bata de raso negra trasteaba en la cocina hasta encontrar los útiles para triturar las verduras, que apostaba mi huevo izquierdo a que tanto tiempo en la olla debían ser ya puré.

—Joder Bells…—Después de marear la crema verde intensa me lancé a la piscina. — Nena…— Le miré a la cara la cual estaba observando su plato con intensidad.

—Lo siento Ed…—La disculpa sonó celestial en mis oídos. — Sé que deberíamos haberlo hablado antes, pero es que…

—No lo entiendo, te lo juro que no lo entiendo. Hablamos de todo, somos abiertos, no hay secretos entre nosotros ¿desde cuándo tienes ganas?...y ¿por qué he tenido que enterarme así?— Dejé la cuchara en el plato y me levanté para ponerme en la silla al lado de ella. La ira se había disipado, ahora solo había dudas que asolaban mi cabeza. – Es como si estuviera al margen de algo, como si fuera una cosa tuya y  yo solo fuera…un donante de esperma o algo así.

—Es que este fin de semana con Kate…—Levantó la mirada y sus ojos grandes y expresivos se anclaron en los míos, despertándome toda la ternura que tenía escondida en algún sitio. — Tiene una niña tan bonita Ed…Están tan contentos ella y Jake con la pequeña en casa.

Extendí los brazos y la alcé en mi regazo, su cara se ocultó en mi cuello. Lo besó despacio e hizo que me hormigueara la zona.

—¿Y no podíamos hablarlo con calma?¿pensar en cómo cambian las cosas?¿preguntarme qué me parece?

—Hace tres años que estamos casados, tengo treinta y un años Ed, Estoy en el momento.

—¿Estoy?—Respiré hondo. — ¿Se trata de ti?¿Y yo?— La ahuequé de mi cuello para mirarle, otra vez la tensión se amarraba a mis lumbares.

—¿No quieres?

—Ni siquiera me lo has preguntado y me has hecho las trece catorce nublándome durante el sexo, para después hacerme casi-casi la tijera. —No quería bromear, pero Bella se carcajeó de la descripción.

—Lo siento. —Se sentía verdaderamente culpable, pero ¿qué esperaba?, ser padres es algo que cambia completamente la vida. Y tanto que la cambia, la mía estaba patas arriba, literalmente-joder me acordé de Bella en esa postura- y eso que el niño en cuestión no había llegado.

—No es una decisión unilateral Bella…una vez pasado el shock, creo que lo que me molesta es que me he sentido fuera de esto. Tú quieres ser madre, pero tú y yo somos uno. –Me sonó bien en mis oídos, razonable, pero yo mismo sabía que mi enfado no era solo eso. Había algo de no querer…

—Lo sé…veníamos tan ensimismadas en tener un bebito propio…y yo justo estoy ovulando. — Siguió hablando y volvió a recostarse  en el hueco de mi cuello, aprovechando que me había relajado pero yo, con su confesión, me tensé de nuevo. Si, estaba en esos días. Definitivamente lo estaba. Elevé una plegaria para que mis espermatozoides estuvieran borrachos tras el fin de semana de rabos, si egoísta como soy…bueno, como ella.

—¿Veníais?— Ahuequé su postura para que me mirara en un gesto repetido, y ella asintió, parecía tan pequeña en mis brazos ahora. —¿Entonces me quieres decir que Jasper y Emmet se encuentran en esta situación ahora mismo?

—Probablemente. —Ahogué una carcajada, porque imaginarme a los chicos tras ese momento de locura me provocaba la risa.

—Dios…estáis locas…en serio. Creo que los fines de semana de Brujas os trastornan. —Parpadeé rápidamente. — ¿Por eso nos hemos ido todos tan temprano de casa de Jasper?—Asintió y se puso a mirar como sus dedos hacían nudos entre ellos. —Jo-der.

—¿No vas a cenar?

—No tengo mucha hambre la verdad. – Negué pensativo.

—¿Quieres que hablemos en serio de esto?

—No sé si es un buen momento ahora, yo he dormido poco, estoy ligeramente en shock, y no quisiera analizar las cosas con la mente embotada tras el fin de semana.

Bella asintió y se bajó de mi regazo, algo dolida, seguro, por mis pocas ganas de tratar el tema. Pero no podía remediarlo. No tenía todas conmigo a que fuera a ser racional, y más cuando no dejaba de pensar en que ella había estado patas arriba forzando a mis bichos a introducirse en su útero. Casi podía imaginármelos agarrándose a las paredes para evitar caer, porque si de alguna manera pensaban como yo, no querían entrar allí, a pesar de que cuando salieron y se encontraron con su carne blandita se pusieran a correr como locos descabezados.

Al día siguiente tenía guardia en la Estación, eran 24 horas seguidas, y aunque siempre las afrontaba con una sensación de ausencia por no poder estar con Bella durante todo ese tiempo, ese día llegué con mi bolsa a la habitación común, con una sensación de liberación total. Necesitaba pensar fuera del alcance de Bella, lejos de sus ojos suplicantes, de sus caricias chantajistas.

La noche anterior, vimos una película después de que me duchara, y contra todo pronóstico me quedé dormido en el sillón con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas, agradecido por mi sueño profundo y mi incapacidad de pensar, por la mañana me levanté revitalizado.

El móvil no tardó en sonar, era Emmet y me solicitaba una hora de mi día. Le dije que se acercara a la Estación, y sin dudarlo se presentó allí como si estuviera solo a dos manzanas de la misma.

—Tío, tío, tío…—Llegó hasta mi negando con la cabeza. —Tío…

—Emmet. —Le saludé levantando la cabeza y con el rostro serio, sabía de lo que me iba a hablar, y no estaba seguro de querer darle vueltas al asunto. Aunque quizá me vendría bien comparar y compartir ciertas cosas con mi amigo del alma.

Se quedó parado frente  a mí con los brazos cruzados, pero no se le veía muy preocupado, o no al menos como pensaba que se me veía a mí. Y tras un silencio evaluatorio de ambos se pronunció de nuevo.

—¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar?

—Claro. —Caminamos hasta un despacho que quedaba para nuestro uso y normalmente estaba vacío. —Dispara. —Dije mientras me sentaba.

—Empiezo desde el principio…—Rodó los ojos y lo dejó fluir—Rose quiere ser mamá. — Me miró para valorar mi expresión, seguí impertérrito. — Cuando ayer nos fuimos de casa de Jasper se frotó como una perra en celo y eso sabe que me pone, me dijo guarradas al oído, y con eso ya sabía que estaba empalmado, como un mástil, casi rompiendo los…

—Ya, Em, ya sé a qué te refieres. —Frené la incontrolada descripción de su excitación.

—Pues eso, y después en el coche, me suelta la bomba. — Dio una palmada que me hizo dar un ligero salto en mi silla y abrió los brazos de manera dramática. —Jodiendo todo el calentón, de pleno, sin más…— ¿Por qué sonreía?

Vaya, por lo menos él estaba avisado antes de dejar marchar a sus soldaditos hacia el cadalso.

—Esa visita a Kate le ha trastornado, me habló de no sé qué historias de su reloj interno o biológico, ¿un despertador?...que si ya iba siendo hora de formar una familia, que necesitaba legar su cariño a otra personita…—Se levantó de la silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. —Yo pensaba que esas cosas se hablaban de otra manera, no fue legal…pero…

¿Legal? Si lo de Rose no fue legal lo de Bella era punible seguro.

—Bueno, las mujeres son algo malvadas…¿A quién se le ocurre calentar el horno así y después lanzarte una ráfaga de hielos?...Tío…eso es premeditación y alevosía—Se sentó dejando caer todo su peso en la silla de nuevo, y seguía sonriendo, era algo incomprensible para mí.

—Bueno, por lo menos tú pudiste pronunciarte antes de ceder tu simiente. —Dije sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿Cómo?— Cuando le vi tenía los ojos como dos platos bajeros.

—Si tío, lo que oyes. A mí me lo dijo después de haber…—Asentí con obviedad.

—Jo-der… ¿Sin protección?—Asentí de nuevo con  desgana. — Vaya con la dulce de Bella…—Levantó las cejas.

Así era, mi mujer era la más dulce de las chicas, la que siempre decía las cosas sin herir, la más sensible de todas, y la que no tuvo consideración con mi opinión para ordeñarme sin tregua…bueno, el polvazo fue memorable, pero los fines truculentos de todo aquello que creó no fueron legales. Esa era mi Dulce Bella.

—Deberíamos prohibirles los días de brujas, porque en serio que aunque fue un apodo cariñoso a sus reuniones creo que tienen mucho de realidad.

—¿Y que habéis decidido? Rose y tú, después de hablar digo. —Me moría de curiosidad por saber cómo habían manejado el asunto, porque yo no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

—Cuando me bajó el calentón de repente, tras un rato en blanco, yo creo que hasta que no se me descongestionaron los cojones, el cerebro no me empezó a rular. —Reí a través de la nariz, Emmet era incorregible. — Hablamos largo y tendido. Yo empiezo a prepararme las oposiciones ahora, son ocho horas de estudio, y el entrenamiento, van a ser meses muy duros. —Yo lo sabía y él también, el año anterior le habían tirado en una de las últimas pruebas por un esguince. — Con el dinero que tenemos ahorrado vamos bien, al final vender la casa de los abuelos de Rose, en Nueva Orleans nos ha dado un colchón, pero ella está en esa revista, y quiere crecer. Todo no se puede tío, y es como si ella tampoco lo hubiera pensado mucho, Kate y su hija le han vuelto loca, pero…

—Pero…

—Sí, pero. —Asintió solemne. — Si todas estas cosas nos detienen, ella dice que se le pasará el arroz, y…finalmente nos pondremos a ello. — Levantó las manos al cielo. —Relajadamente, sin prisas.

Emmet seguía en una especie de trance con todo aquello, porque en un principio, parecía como si fuera a estallar con la historia, pero según habló fue como asumiendo que estaba de acuerdo con los planes. Quizá si Bella me lo hubiera dicho antes, yo no tendría semejante lío en la cabeza.

Parpadeé varias veces. Emmet había llegado a la conclusión de ser padre con Rose, pausadamente y en contra de toda la situación a priori difícil que podría ser la suya. Y yo no me creía con fuerzas para hablar con Bella de ello, con nuestra vida estable y sin complicaciones.

—Joder… ¿qué voy a hacer sin el R8?—Dije de repente sintiéndome un gilipollas por reducirlo todo a eso. —Tendremos que comprar un monovolumen.

—Que faena Ed, ese coche es todo un sueño. Pero ahorrareis dinero. —Estaba claro que eso no iba a ser así, un niño era una hipoteca de las gordas.

—Era el dinero de la venta de unas acciones que mi padre había repartido entre mi hermano y yo, supongo que ese dinero lo invertiremos mejor. Pero joder…ese pedazo de coche…—Sentía como el sueño de tenerlo en el garaje y limpiarlo los domingos con un pedazo de piel de cabra, se esfumaba de mis manos.

—Entonces ¿vosotros también os vais a poner a la bendita acción de hacer hijos? No es por nada, pero me consuela no ser el único que va a perder la libertad de ser una pareja solo.

—Yo no he hablado con Bella, me dejó KO cuando me dijo que quería ser mamá después de…Ya sabes.

—Ya.

—Tenemos que hablarlo. No creo que un R8 se interponga en algo tan vital como ser padres.

—Sientes como si estuvieran cortando tus alas ¿eh pequeño Ed?—Asentí mientras abría los ojos de par en par asimilando el futuro.

—Em ¿Tú sientes las ganas de ser papá?, ¿en serio?— Formulé la pregunta para saber en qué punto de egoísmo me encontraba yo al sacar a colación el coche, y los planes de viajes siendo solo dos.

—Bueno, al principio cuando me lo planteó, no. Por supuesto, mi despertador ese no me sonaba ni nada. Pero ayer, tras hablar durante horas y escuchar a Rose describir cómo podrían ser nuestros hijos…—Los ojos se desviaron hacia un lado y continuó soñador. —…imagínate una pequeña Rose correteando por las habitaciones del piso y llamándome papá…se me encogió el culo Ed, y no de miedo amigo, de ganas. — La cara se le expandió en una mueca de felicidad.

Bueno, quizá era eso, que nosotros todavía no nos habíamos permitido fantasear con esa imagen porque no habíamos  ni hablado, ni concretado. Pero era posible que uno de mis espermatozoides estuviera ya en contacto con un óvulo de Bella, por lo tanto, quizá estaba más cerca de lo que se pensaba. La sensación me abrumó y no me sentí bien, el estómago se me revolvió, otra vez. Quizá no estaba preparado para ser padre, ni siquiera me lo permití pensar.

Emmet se quedó un rato más charlando animosamente y cuando se fue me dirigí a la cocina a hacer la comida para todos, me tocaba a mí. Mis compañeros estaban en la calle disfrutando del sol de finales de Mayo como si fueran lagartos.


End file.
